Full Service
by Xhibit B
Summary: AU. Cookies, cakes, holiday music, her loving boyfriend and a... ring? Oh what joy the holidays truly are. Holiday!fic. Dedicated to Lemony from LWA as a birthday gift.


**This is a Christmas spinoff of 'One Night Stand'. Basically it's set after the story. It is also dedicated to my darling Lemony from LemonyWickedAwesome who is celebrating her birthday this month. Hope you enjoy my lovely!**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Dragon Ball Z franchise, that right belongs to Akira __Toriyama and all other parties involved._

* * *

><p><em>Full Service<em>

_By: Xhibit B_

* * *

><p><strong>December 20, 2011<strong>

The first thing that hit him when he entered his penthouse apartment was the wonderful holiday smell of gingerbread cookies and red velvet cakes wafting all through the place. He knew right then that his lovely girlfriend was baking her heart out – something she loved to do (he learned) around this time of year. That brought a smile to his lips as he took his shoes off and hung up his coat in the foyer.

He could hear his 28 year old girlfriend's movements in the kitchen and the holiday music in the background. He passed the living room decorated with Christmas cards, décor, and the western pine tree that Chi-Chi insisted they try out. And after nearly two weeks they found it and the following the day they spent the majourity of it decorating it with beautiful ornaments from past memories and new ones that he and Chi-Chi created together. He could smell the fresh pine and the popcorn on the tree, as well as see that everything he and his girl did together was memorable and beautiful.

Speaking of which, he turned around and walked into the kitchen which had garland wrapped around the small window and the island counter. He could see light snowfall outside and knew that meant some warm cuddly time with his waitress; who was stirring something that smelled divine on the stove.

"Hey Chi!"

He met Chi-Chi's loving onyx eyes and couldn't help but drown in them. Her eyes were probably the first thing that attracted him to her and then her looks.

"Here, try this. Gingerbread cookies; just made them." She held out a cookie and Goku walked over to her and took a big bite out of it.

He swallowed it down and was impressed. "That's really good." Then he bent down and pressed his lips to hers; loving her taste and how hot her lips were. "That's even better." He whispered huskily into her lips.

Chi-Chi giggled and cupped his cheek. "You're so sweet." He pulled back to wash his hands at the sink and she to resuming making their dinner. "So how was your day at the office?"

"Ah, it was better today. We finally closed the deal with Yamamoto; production starts after the New Year." Just thinking about the hell that was going to ensue once the holiday season was over and production on the new products began gave him a headache. Goku might just end up ripping his hair out. But as soon as he returned home, there was only one thing on his mind and that was his sexy intelligent girlfriend whom he had only been dating for a few months that was occasionally waiting for him as soon as he set foot through the door.

"That's good, I'm glad they decided to go through with the offer. I actually like the ideas for the new products." Chi-Chi smiled over her shoulder at him.

"Yeah…" The young CEO then walked up behind her and pulled her into him; his arms wrapping around her waist and began rocking side to side. "And a lot of the ideas came from you, so I have you to thank as well. You should really go into business some day."

Her laugher brought shivers through his body. It was so sweet; like a chocolate bar with caramel filling.

One hand sneaked up to one side of her neck as his lips began worshiping the other side. She tasted divine and her appreciative moan with the turning of her head so he could taste more skin was driving him crazy.

"The bathtub's waiting for you," With her boyfriend kissing her neck and nipping at her earlobe, it was hard to think – or even concentrate on anything else.

"You want to join me?" His voice was muffled but his hands started roaming upwards from her hips to her stomach.

"Unless you want the dinner to burn," She tilted her head back and looked into his glossy coal eyes; her raven tresses splayed against his shoulder, "I wouldn't suggest it."

After another deep, sweet and promising kiss from her man, Chi-Chi knew that as soon as they had their supper; her boyfriend would be aiming for desert…and she knew that it wasn't the freshly baked gingerbread cookies he'd be devouring. Just thinking about it made her wish she hadn't cooked so much.

"I'll join you for dinner later," Goku whispered as he released her and walked out of the kitchen.

…

Chi-Chi woke the next morning; the feeling of body heat beside her slowly lulling her back to dream land. She placed her hand on his chest, pushing herself up as she looked over at him sleeping peacefully. A small smile cracked her lips before she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Slipping out of the sheets, she grabbed her robe she had brought over and headed for the hall bathroom. As she walked out, Mika, Goku's Siberian Husky, stopped her by nudging at her leg indicating that she wanted food.

"You're hungry," Chi-Chi asked.

A soft _woof _resounded through the hall and Chi-Chi turned on her heel. "Then let's get you something to eat."

Together the canine and Chi-Chi walked into the kitchen. Chi picked up Mika's bowl to rinse out as she pulled opened the refrigerator. Taking out one of the leftover steaks, she placed it into the freshly rinsed bowl and placed it on the floor. Mika immediately began to devour the meat as Chi-Chi got her fresh water to drink. Sitting the bowl down, she petted the dogs head before turning and heading for the bathroom again.

…

Chi-Chi returned to the bedroom after a hot shower to find Goku nowhere in sight.

"Goku," she called as she walked over to her duffle bag she brought with her. She dug around looking for her uniform. "Are you still in here Goku?"

"Closet, Chi," he called from the darkness of the closet.

Chi-Chi smiled as she slipped into her bra and panties before pulling on her uniform slacks, "How can you even see in there?"

"There's enough light coming in from the bedroom for me to find what I'm looking for," Goku called back to her; the sound of hangers moving sounding through the darkness.

Chi-Chi pulled on her shirt, buttoning up the buttons before tucking the end into her pants and reaching for her shoes, "You're going to go blind doing that, you know."

"I'll be fine," he said as he came back into view dressed in just a pair of slacks. He glanced at her, looking her up and down as he bit down on his lip. He released slowly before a smile spread, "Did I ever tell you how good you look in your uniform?"

"You're just saying that," Chi-Chi said as she skillfully ran a brush through her hair before pulling it back into a ponytail. "It's just a regular old uniform, nothing special."

"Oh there's something special alright," Goku said as he walked by her. He stopped momentarily, his hand reaching back to cup her bottom. "You make it look good."

He released her as he laughed and walked out the room. Chi-Chi ignored the blush she knew was on her face as she continued to get ready for work before leaving the penthouse apartment.

…

**December 24, 2011**

The fire glowed warmly on two pairs of faces on the eve of Christmas. It was a small electric fire place, creating enough heat to warm the entire apartment, but the couple were creating their own warmth, wrapped in each other's arms on the single couch, watching the snow fall beautifully out their living room window.

"It's times like these I forget the world exists." Chi-Chi whispered, her head resting on her boyfriend's chest, hearing his smooth heartbeat while her fingers danced with his.

"Yeah me too," He kissed her forehead and continued to run his other hand up and down her back, stopping occasionally to play with her silky black hair.

When he first met Chi-Chi early last year, it wasn't love at first sight. But he did feel attracted to her, and her eyes, her face, her curvaceous body that he couldn't get enough of now. Her attitude was just about as bad Vegeta's when she was angry and damn if he didn't say she looked mighty fine. But eventually, they got past the mild bickering and started to hang out more. The more time he spent with her, the urge to be with her grew. He wasn't an expert when it came to women – not in the way that you would consider romantic that is. But it seemed the eagerness to spend more time with her went both ways. And the day he asked her to be his over a year ago, they'd been happily together ever since even with the little bump in the road that was his ex – Karman.

It wasn't just lust for him anymore. He knew Chi-Chi wasn't a plaything that he could discard; no she deserved respect, honour, things that he lacked in doing right in the past. But she seemed to put up with him; everything from his jealously to his temper tantrums, from his pride to his arrogance and his huge ego; which she pointed out from their first encounter; his head was the size of Mt Fuji. He never forgot that victorious grin on her face afterward. She was smart and quick, stood up to him and spoke her mind; which wasn't so pleasant at first. But that didn't stop him from pursuing her. He loved the challenge, loved the way she fought with him; and seeing her full of life and expression was one of the many things in her that he fell in love with.

"What are we doing tomorrow, baby? Got any plans?" Chi-Chi looked up from her spot and into his eyes; which reflected the fire and the tree lights gleaming in the nearest corner.

All he did was kiss her nose and held her by her waist; which he did lovingly. "All is see is us, in bed, doing nothing but making sweet love all day; and enjoying your delicious gourmet cooking."

"Don't forget lover boy, we're going to my dad's house for dinner at six tomorrow night." Her fingers traced his face; from his eyebrows to his cheeks to his lips and down to his jaw. She would never tire of touching him, to see what no else saw. This man was hers; he owned her heart, body, and soul. "Until then, just try not to wear me out?"

"I can't promise that, Chi-Chi." The coal eyed stud then proceeded to push his head down to engulf her lips; which she reciprocated ever so eagerly.

When she felt his hands moved down to cup her backside, his legs trapping hers, all she could do was gasp at the pleasure he gave her. Her moans seemed to egg him on, as he ravished hungry kisses from her lips, down her throat to end just above her chest.

When her arousal became too much for him, Goku got up, carried her to their bedroom, her clinging to him as she played with his weak spot – his neck; and closed the door where he proceeded to show her just how much he loved and worshiped her… and to wear her out as much as possible.

…

**Christmas Morning**

Gray light edged its way through the blinds of the dark bedroom. One of the two lay awake, having a wonderful night of pleasurable and slow love making. Goku held his sleeping girlfriend from behind; one hand around her smooth bare stomach and the other used as a pillow for her head. One of her hands found his before they went to sleep and was still holding it; the one being used as a pillow. He loved watching her; especially when she was asleep. She seemed so peaceful, so content. And the way she held onto his much larger hand even in sleep, it gave Goku a sense of hope that she wouldn't be going anywhere. And by seeing a special trinket he put on her when she fell asleep, he prayed that she would be by his side, never to leave and to live their lives together.

Like him, Chi-Chi was demanding, particularly in the bedroom. When she wanted control, boy did she ever show it! Usually he was the dominant one; but giving up reign to her for a while did have its perks. And she was also very stubborn, pretty much like him, in or out of the bedroom. And last night, she did demand a little but not as much as usual; since it was something special for the both of them.

So she was the stubborn, demanding, loudmouthed, spunky, fiery, yet loving, understanding and warm-hearted waitress who put up and loved his smart ass day in and day out. One thing he didn't get was how did she ever come to love an arrogant, bold, jealous, hotheaded, stubborn bastard like him? All he did know; was that he was the damn, luckiest fool on the planet to score a wonderful woman like his Chi-Chi.

At this time all he did was be still and gazed at her; memorizing every inch of her. The nice shape of her eyebrows, the curve of her cute button nose, her rosy cheeks, her tasty pink lips, the sexy line of her jaw, the silkiness of her neck, her lovely ear he loved nipping on, and everything else; especially her curvy hips and her lovely chest with pink nipples that always demanded his attention. And he could barely feel the black nest above her sacred area…he had to stop! There would be plenty more time to admire her body and its wonders when she woke up later.

_Besides it's not just her body I feel in love with…_He softly kissed her forehead. _It's all of her._

He wouldn't say he became a totally softy; he still retained some wild traits but when it came to Chi-Chi, and ever since she came into his life; he would admit – not to anyone though! – that he has mellowed out drastically. But cuddling with a soft and warm female – his female! – right now, he didn't really give a damn. She would be the only one to ever see the full extent of his love and his gratitude.

…

A few hours later; around 8:30 or so, she started to rouse. Chi-Chi snuggled into the arm that was her pillow and felt the hand around her waist that held her as close as possible to a strong muscled body. His legs were intertwined with hers once more; displaying his possessiveness. He must have sensed her awake, because she felt his lips paying homage to her neck once more. He had such a fascination and obsession with her neck! She didn't mind though. It was a nice way to wake up; aside from having his hands rubbing her…just imagining it was making her want a repeat performance. God what was wrong with her? Ever since they started coupling, she's been craving more of his touch, more of his lips on hers and other places on her body, his tongue ravishing her…oh yeah, she had it bad. There were a few, albeit rare, nights when they coupled aggressively like horny teenagers. But most of the time, they made passionate love. She remembered when she gave her innocence to this man, and knew that she wouldn't ever regret it.

She moaned and turned on her other side and got a full kiss. "Good morning, handsome." She whispered as they broke apart.

He hummed as he buried his nose into her hair. "How'd you sleep, Chi-Chi?"

"Like a log." Feeling her cramped muscles, she began to stretch her arms up when she felt coolness on one of her fingers. She stopped, confused and brought her hand to see a sight that left her speechless.

A sparkling emerald stone lay surrounded by three small diamonds; the silver band encrusted with more diamonds felt snug on her ring finger but all Chi-Chi could do was stare at the marvelous symbol; hoping that was she thought was happening was happening. She sat up, careless of the sheets baring her nude upper body and held her hand out further look at it. Chi-Chi was so stunned that she barely felt her boyfriend sit up beside her.

"I picked this stone because it's your birthstone, emerald. And I wanted something different than the usual lone diamond." He explained, gathering her hand in both of his. As he looked up, he saw the tears already welling up in her radiant eyes. "Oh don't do that please." His plea made him look adorable.

"Goku… I – what…" She was having a hard time speaking because her heart was beating so fast and the shock of the situation was making her vocal chords useless.

"Chi-Chi…" He took a breath, nervous as hell. He was asking a question that could make or break him. "In the year we've been together, I realized that if I wanted to spend the rest of my life, providing and working to make a better life for anyone, it would be you." He caught one of her tears with his finger. "I've never been as happy as I am when I'm with you. And I want you to know that I will do anything in my damn power to make you smile for the rest of your life; anything you want me to do I'll do it. Hell I'll even fast from ramen if you ask me to!" He heard a few giggles from her and continued.

"I wanted to save this for a special day, one such as today; be it cliché or whatever. I don't think I could've waited any longer for this." He rubbed her hand, the ring finger before he popped the question. "Chi-Chi Mau, will you marry me?"

Tears were running down her face, looking into the strong eyes of a man that could make her happy every day. She had been dreaming of this for years, and on a day like Christmas, it just made it more romantic. And she knew he wasn't too good with sappy speeches but Chi-Chi knew he meant them sincerely with all his heart.

"Yes. Yes! Yes! Yes!" She cupped his face and kissed with all her might; all over his face.

As they prepared to celebrate this momentous occasion, she whispered into his mouth, "I love you, Goku Son."

"I love you more... Chi-Chi Son," He kissed all her tears away. And after intertwining both hands above Chi-Chi's head, Goku leaned down and showered her with the soft, sweet kisses she loved so much.

The snow fell outside as the newly engaged couple joined as one. They would murmur their love for each other over and over again. Christmas brings out the worse, as well as best in people. It brings everyone together, sharing warmth, love and joy. Surprises may come at any time during this holiday season, and as for the future Chi-Chi Son, this joyous day she would always remember, because her fiancée, her Goku showed her how much he truly loved and cared for her, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>It's so damn sappy it made my teeth hurt. Now I know that all of you will probably think that I gave away how 'One Night Stand' will end but I didn't! I said this is a <strong>_**spinoff **_**which means that this doesn't necessarily happen. I know how I want the story to end and this is definitely not it. So enjoy.**


End file.
